IanWanda Oneshot
by Elizem18
Summary: Ian and Wanda fluff; no plot, just a cute idea that popped in my head!


**HI!! I'M GOING TO TRY AND WRITE A HOST ONESHOT!! WANDA/IAN FLUFF ALERT!! **

**SET AFTER THE HOST ENDS!! JUST A LITTLE IDEA THAT POPPED IN MY HEAD!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NOTTIN', STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES!!**

WANDA POV

LIfe has been so peaceful in the caves lately. Since the rains have ended everybody has been busy getting everything back to the way it was. I am not allowed to help with much because of my puny size, no matter how much I beg, but I am the biggest avantage on raids, though Ian is not pleased with my willingness to go.

Ian, I love him so much, with all my heart and literally soul. He rarley ever leaves my side and is always touching me when we are together. Whether he is holding my hand, caressing my face or playing with my hair.

Right now I am sitting in the kitchen with Mel talking about some umm...personal items that need to be purchased on our next upcoming raid. I love it when Mel and I talk. Those long months we shared her body have made us "thick as theives", I believe that's the saying Mel used last week. I feel like she is my sister in every right, and she says that she feels the same. Moments later, Jamie comes bounding up to us from across the room, a blinding smile pasted on his face.

"Hey Mel! Hey Wanda!" he crows, as he takes a seat next to us.

"Hey Jamie!" Mel shouts back and I reply a simply "Hi Jamie", a smile on my face.

We begin talking and Jamie is now trying to explain to Mel why he got detention from Sharon, _again, _when I feel the back of my neck prickle and large, muscled arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello Wanda" Ian breathes in my ear, and I shiver. I can feel him shake with silent laughter, since my back is pressed up against his chest.

"Hello Ian" I smile, and he turns me around in my seat so I am facing him. I look up into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes and feel my face heat up in response. I hate all this blushing! I can't even seem to look at Ian without my entire face going cherry red.

Ian smiles at me, and leans down to kiss me. As soon as his lips touch mine I let out one of my host body's infernal giggles, and I feel Ian grin against my mouth. He presses his mouth a little harder on mine and captures my bottom lip between his own and pulls gently. I let out a quiet moan and my hands get entangled in his hair.

Mel lets out a "uhh-hmmm" and we break apart. I feel my face blush furiously under Mel's aggitated gaze and I look down, embarrassed at the scene Ian and I have just made. Ian doesn't seem very bothered though, because he chuckles and lifts me from my seat and cradles me in his arms. I giggle again, "Ian, set me down" I say in between giggles.

"No," he says," I wasn't finished, so we are going to go somewhere more private so we don't _disturb_ anybody" He gives Mel a pointed glance as he talks and she glares at him.

"Yes please, for all our sakes, take that somewhere else" she retorts.

Ian smiles and turns to walk out of the kitchen.

"Ian, you can really put me down now, there's no need to carry me."

I thought I saw Ian smirk in the dim light filtering through the crack in the ceiling above us, but I'm not sure.

"I like carrying you" he states simply

I sigh, and we continue in silence all the way to the familiar doors of our room. I tilt my head up to look at Ian, my facial expression confused, but he just sets me down to open the red door and then pulls me through into our room. I was about to ask why we were here but was cut off by Ian's lips. He kissed me softly, but persistently as his hands linked behind my back, keeping me close to him. I moved my hands up his chest to bury my fingers in his hair. After what seem like an eternity, we broke apart, both gasping for air.

"What was that all about?" I panted.

Ian laughed, "I told you I wasn't finished kissing you"

I laughed and I took Ian's hand, pulling him over to the matress. Ian laid down and I curled up next to him, my head on his chest. His hand rubbed soothingly up and down my arm, and I sighed, becoming unbelievably sleepy.

"I love you Ian"

"I love you too, my wanderer" he said, "I truely do"

With that I fell asleep, perfectly content in the arms of the man I loved.


End file.
